February 24, 2011 Superstars results
The February 24, 2011 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California on February 22, 2011. Summary It's been a busy week for Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater. On Sunday night, they defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov to win the WWE Tag Team Championships. The following night on Raw, they lost and won their titles back from the unorthodox team of John Cena & The Miz in the very same evening. Tonight, they had their fourth match of the week against the exciting young team of JTG & Trent Barreta and put on their most impressive performance yet. Dominating their opponents, Slater & Gabriel proved that they deserve to wear the titles and that The Corre is a group to fear. For weeks, Tyler Reks was the most destructive force on “WWE Superstars.” But the powerful Chris Masters seems to be the first man to figure out how to beat the SmackDown powerhouse. Last Thursday night, The Masterpiece stopped Reks with a devastating Master Lock. Tonight, he used the same approach, battering the big man before applying his vicious hold for his second straight win. Clearly, Masters has Reks’ number. At WWE Elimination Chamber, Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov lost their coveted WWE Tag Team Championships to The Corre's Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater. But the upbeat Italian Superstar refused to stay down for long. Bouncing back tonight, Marella put on a stellar performance against Tyson Kidd and dropped the young competitor with his dreaded Cobra strike. Ted DiBiase may have all the money in the world, but his wealth clearly hasn't been buying him happiness in recent weeks. His woes continued tonight against Daniel Bryan, but the events that led to his loss were very out of the ordinary. Locked in a tough battle, DiBiase was distracted by the presence of Yoshi Tatsu at ringside. On last Monday's Raw, the Japanese Superstar got a smooch from Maryse on The Great Khali's KissCam and is now clearly smitten with the French-Canadian beauty. His attempt to woo her tonight sent DiBiase on a tirade and allowed the United States Champion to snap on the LeBell Lock for a submission victory. Ted must be crying all the way to the bank. Results ; ; *Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel defeated JTG & Trent Baretta (4:26) *Chris Masters defeated Tyler Reks (3:28) *Santino Marella (w/ Tamina) defeated Tyson Kidd *Daniel Bryan defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-4-11 Superstars 1.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 2.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 3.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 4.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 5.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 6.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 7.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 8.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 9.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 10.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 11.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 12.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 13.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 14.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 15.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 16.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 17.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 18.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 19.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 20.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 21.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 22.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 23.jpg 2-4-11 Superstars 24.jpg See also *WWE Superstars External links * Superstars #98 results Category:2011 television events